Ταυτότητα : Identity
by Dr. Amanda Whitlock-Wayland
Summary: "The unknown is the known,yet it remains the unknown"-C.C  Identity is the key,without one you are lost in the world,but when you have to hide your true identity,and take on a new one,complications arise.   Rated M for swearing,and precaution AH/canon
1. Preface

**Ταυτότητα**

_Ταυτότητα means identity in Greek. _

_Identity is the key, without one you are lost in the world, but when you have to hide your true identity, and take on a new one, complications arise. "The sun may rise in the east, but may not always set in the west" in other words, no one can truly see the future, that is why the words 'mystery' and 'unknown' were created._

_"The unknown is the known, yet it remains the unknown"_

_Life is not always fair._

**Preface;**

"Ms. Cullen we assure you that you will be in best hands, Mr. Hale, and Mr. Mason are the best students this school has seen," His robotic voice told me.

I nodded.

The scenery passed at a steady rate. Trees blurred, cars passed by, the common head turning to look at the uncommon car beside them. Sighing I sunk back into my seat.

Sure my life was great, huge house, tons of money, but like the saying, despite how _cliché, _'money can`t buy you everything'. I wasn`t allowed a normal life, I was forbidden to step outside the gates of my home unaccompanied, not like I could go anywhere, in any event. Always in the lime light, people trying to get information on your personal life. If the information was no good, they would spice it up.

Not my idea of the perfect life.

I didn`t notice the car had come to a stop, and the door open waiting for me to come out.

"Ma'am"

I stepped out of the car. One quick glance at myself, I still needed to look in order. _Good_, I smiled to myself. My white Prada blouse still tucked neatly into the black pencil skirt, I had purchased not too long ago from Fendi.

"Ready?" His arm bent at the elbow, waiting for me.

I nodded, slipping my arm into his.

My DKNY heels clicked along titled floor, ever so often you would see the odd person staring. _I could only imagine why._

Thick wood doors opened on our arrival.

"Ms. Cullen this is Mr. Hale and Mr. Mason"

Holding my head high and pulling on one of my many _masks_, I nodded.

"I'm assuming you already know who I am, and why you're required to be of service, so I don't see the necessity of a long speech"

"Straight to the point, I like that, Mr. Mason will be your _'twin'-_"

Cutting in, "Wait hold up there, _'twin' _no one said anything about having a twin"

"Well we figured that he looks more like you than Mr. Hale-"

I cut in once again, "Then who was Mr. Hale going to improvise as?"

"Your boyfriend, but since you are against Mr. Mason being your 'twin', we can have Mr. Hale be your stepbrother, and Mr. Mason can take the role as boyfriend"

"What!" I'm sure that even people outside heard my scream. "Why can't they both be brothers? Or just friends of mine?"

"Two friends stalking you everywhere you go? You need variety, you can't have too many of one persons, so who shall it be?"

"Ask my father I don't want to deal with this; I have an appointment at noon, bye." Spinning on my heel I left.

_Why can I not just go to university like a normal person?_

""""""""""""""_**Few days later**_"""""""""""""""

"I'm sorry that we can't come with you, but we trust you," Tears streaked my mother's face. "My little girl is growing up"

"I'll miss you mom" Kissing her cheek.

Her arm engulfed me into a hug, "Alice, I love you"

"Love you too mom, well that's it, bye" I turned to leave but was stopped by her arm on my own.

"Alice before you go, your father and I wanted to give you this," She handed me a small black box. "He's proud of you, and sorry he couldn't make it"

The mention of how my father was away instantly soured my mood, trying not to let it show, I said farewell and climbed into my car.

The scent of the leather interior brought some ease to the troubles in my life.

Mr. Mason drove my car at a horribly slow pace, but then again slow for me if going 10 m/ph over the speed limit. Glancing in the rear-view mirror at my crying mother; I let out a quiet sigh.

"Quite a journey ahead of us, don't you think Ms. Cullen"

"Alice, please call me Alice, and yes I agree with you"

"Alright Alice since we are on the first name basis call me Edward," He glanced at me. "Did your father tell you how this is going down?"

"No" Anger was present in my voice, but Edward didn't comment on it.

"Well then you and me, twins-"

I mumbled my protest, too out of it to really care.

"Hale will be _our friend,_ we'll make up a story on how _our parents _are friends"

"Alright, fine, anything else?"

"I presume you're enlightened to minor details such as your last name, our parent's names, and also know that we will not be in dorms but locate in a condo near campus," I nodded confirming his assumptions. "Good, couple of thing you might need to know, Hale and I will be armed, not always but on some occasions, you will be accompanied with one of us at all times, but as long as you are within range of sight and a respectable distance away from us, you may chat or do whatever is needed in private with friends or teachers."

"Makes sense to me"

"Yes, and one last thing, for safety precautions if you ever for some reason are separated, from us, we have fifteen minutes at maximum to find you before the place becomes swarmed by federal agents, please keep that in mind."

I took a deep breath, this was a lot to take in, even after I left home, given a new identity I still wasn't allowed freedom.

The hum of the engine, the feel of the road and the soft melody Edward whistled allowed me to rest.

* * *

"""""""""""""""""""""""**End of Preface**"""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Hope you enjoyed the preface. Chapters should __soon be rolling out, there are a couple of links to some pictures on my profile page if you want to check them out. And sneak previews of chapter will be posted there also. _

_This is my second story on , and this time I don't have a beta reading it over before it's posted. But if you're interested, for either one of my stories you can send me a personal message. _

_And perhaps you guys can check out my other story 'Alice's Path to Salvation', it would mean the absolute world to me! Pretty please, with anything you want on top!_

_Typically you put the disclaimer on the top, but I'm not the typical person:_

**Disclaimer, all publicly recognised characters are property of the Twilight Saga written by Stephanie Myers. The plot and newly introduced characters belong to me. No copyright infringement is in no such way intended. **

_You know what would make me happy? If you pressed the button below this message and wrote a review :)_

_*ClumsyInLove4U*_


	2. Chapter 1

**AN; This is a long due chapter. It's not exactly what I wanted, and quite frankly I'm very upset with it. But I can't hold of posting any longer. So here you have it. Chapter 1. ****

* * *

**

**Chapter 1; **

_**AND BEFORE YOU BEGIN I JUST WANT TO LET YOU KNOW THAT I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT IF YOU READ THE AN AT THE BOTTOM VERY IMPOTANT!**_

"Edward! I can go to the washroom by myself, _me a big girl now,_" I remember when I was little I wanted to be famous and be treated like royalty, yea, that plan was just flushed down the toilet, along with something called my _dignity_.

"I know that _Airs,_ but protocol clearly states that you are never to be out our sight,"

"So that means you have to follow me to the washroom, and stand there while I pee, nice try, now go"

"I'm not _following you in_ I'll just stand by the door"

"My lucky day," I grumbled, I glanced back at Edward before entering, "We have to change that name, _Airs, _I don't like it at all, I'd prefer Emma, Lia, hell even _Mary_ and that says a lot, trust me_"_

Finishing my _problems_ I quickly made my way back to Edward; only to slam straight into some beast of a kid.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, I'm Emmett, hey you're the new girl that everyone's been talking 'bout, your just as short as they said, and designer, my girlfriend, Rose will love you, actually so will my friend, Bella, oh, and Jasper too, come on I'll bring you to meet-"

"Is there a problem Aris?" One word; Edward, actually one person.

"No _bro_, Emmett here was just introducing himself, and inviting me to come along and meet his friends," The question was clear, _can I go?_

I watched Edward as he took a quick scan of this monstrosity of a guy.

"Do you mind if I tag along," Way to kill the fun Edward, way to kill it.

"Yea sure, hey you wouldn't happen to be single, 'cuz my friend would just _love_ you"

Edward shot me a quick glance, he wasn't one hundred percent sure that Emmet was safe, he hid it well. His back muscles, while loose were still slightly tense, his jaw was set to a slight angle, and his hand shifted over to where his gun lay, every now and then.

"Yea, I'm single, but I have no intentions of dating now, I have too much to worry about," _Me._

I dropped back to Edwards's side; he was tenser than he was minutes before, "I'm sorry"

"For what?" He whispered under his breath, so low I barley caught what he said.

"For corrupting what used to be normal life, I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault, I choose this path, and plus if there's anyone I'd want to protect it would be you"

I smile danced its way across my face. I was glad I had Edward too; Hale also, speaking – correction, thinking- of him, "Where is Agent Hale?"

"Family emergency, he'll be back in a few days"

"Ok"

All conversation came to a complete stop; we walked in silence to where ever Emmett is bringing us.

"We're here!"

A small cafe, called _'Caf__é__ de Luna'_, it had homey look and feel to it.

"Yo! I'm here, and look who I brought," I watched in horror as Emmett yelled across the whole restaurant.

I glanced at Edward, m_aybe this was a bad idea._

His lips curled into a smirk, reading the message in my eyes, _you wanted to come._

_You could have said no, _I countered.

_Touch__é__._

Ignoring the people staring, Edward and I made our way to the table where Emmett and four others sat. Two girls ad one guy, they were all striking in their own way, the blonde girl was drop-dead gorgeous, making me envy her instantly, The honey blonde guy, who was clearly related to the girl, but not too close. He was handsome to say the least, and I probably stared for a moment too long. Finally the brunette girl, she had this sweet look to her, but her wardrobe clearly needed a face-lift.

"Edwin, and wait, what was your name?"

"Emmett! That's so rude. Sorry, I'm Rosalie, call me Rose if you wish," The blonde- sorry, Rose said.

"This is my brother Edward and. I'm Ali- Airs"

"Bella,"_ Bella, eh, me and you have some work to do._

"Jasper," _Damn he's from the south, and has got an accent, Texan if I'm not mistaken. _

I wouldn't mind spending the night with him, I'm sure _everything is bigger down south_. Damn, I need to get a grip; a good one too.

"I hope we're not interrupting anything, I bumped into Emmett, and he invited us to eat with you guys," I was actually concerned, perhaps we weren't welcome; I mean how many people just barge in on your lunch with your friends?

"Of course not, the more the merrier, oh my gosh, is that Coach handbag, it hasn't even come out yet, where did you get it?" Rosaline's eyeballs were pretty much hanging out her eye sockets.

"Yea, I... got it from Edward, it was a Valentines present" I looked at Edward for help and in apology. The look on his face would have been hysterical, had I not been the one to cause him so much discomfort.

"Edward! Really? Me and you have to talk; I would die to have one! Oh, and come on Bella I know you want one..." As she continued, complimenting me, and asking where I got things, the more lies spewed from my mouth. I've known this woman for less than an hour and I've told her more lies than I have in my entire lifetime.

"I'm so sorry about today Edward; I shouldn't have dragged you in to it," I really didn't mean for things to turn out the way they did.

"Alice! It's ok"

I smiled softly, and then dozed off to sleep.

**Edward's P.o.v**

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think she suspects anything?"

"No, I don't think she suspects anything"

"Good, night then"

"Good night, Jasper"

* * *

**An: My apologies for the really long delay. I want to promise that this won't happen again, but sadly I am unable to, this story I love it, I love where it's going and all, I love my idea, but the thing I'm missing, TIME. There just doesn't seem to be enough of it! Argh! So here's the thing, this story isn't very popular, and is barely getting by, so unless I see changes with this story it will go on Standby or Hiatus. I cannot guarantee that it will ever be completed, or started over. My point? There may or may not be another chapter to this story. **

**Also if anyone is interested in taking this over, I may be able to focus on my other stories. Following that point, Alice's Path to Salvation is also on my list of stories to be placed on Standby or Hiatus. The choice is up to you.**

** This may be it, so Thanks for reading, Possibly Good Bye.**

** singing out of Ταυτότητα: Identity**


End file.
